


Mac + hospital bed

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [26]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: CaringJack, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Recovery, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Grettiwrites wondered why Mac’s hospital bed is basically on the floor in S02E09 – CD-rom and hoagie-foil. So here is that back story.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Mac + hospital bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gretti_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/gifts).



> The ficlet fills prompt 26 of Febuwhump, which was ‘Recovery.’

‘Jack, you really need to go home.’

‘I can’t do that Sally, Mac is going to wake the moment I leave.’

She smiles, ‘knowing him that is a very plausible scenario, but I’m gonna be frank with you Jack, you reek.’

Jack self-consciously takes a step back, sniffing his armpit.

‘You know what, why don’t you go get your go bag and take a shower at the gym? By the time you are ready, dinner will have arrived.’

Jack nods, ‘I’ll go do that. Sorry, I…’

‘No need to apologize Jack, we are all worried about Macgyver.’

‘Yeah, but you didn’t see him being pushed off those fire stairs.’

She nods in understanding, but still gestures to get going. Jack takes the hint and leaves the room. Jogging upstairs, he makes a beeline towards the lockers, grabs his bag and walks back towards the gym. Since it is almost dinner time, most people already left for home or are in the cantina, so Jack has the showers all to himself.

Now that he undresses, he can smell himself and Sally was right, he smells rank. Luckily Phoenix has good body wash and shampoo available, so he takes his time to clean up.

By the time he is out of the shower and dressed, half an hour has passed. He quickly returns to medical. Sally is already waiting for him with a tray from the kitchen.

‘So, what’s for dinner?’

‘Steak and a baked potato.’

‘Sounds delicious.’

He sits down and takes off the lid of the plate. The aroma coming from it makes his mouth water. While he eats, he watches the news. That is until Mac suddenly stirs. Jack is up before he knows it.

‘Mac? Can you hear me?’

Mac stirs and his eyes flutter.

‘Good Mac, you’re doing good. Can you open your eyes for me?’

Mac clearly can hear him and Jack can see he is doing his best, so he keeps encouraging him. But after some time he stills again and it is clear Mac has fallen asleep again, so Jack goes back to his dinner. When he is done, he throws away his trash and brings the tray to the small kitchenette and takes his spot again next to Mac’s bed.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he is woken by Frank, the night nurse.

‘Sorry to wake you Jack, but I think you will be more comfortable on the cot.’

‘Yeah, thanks, Frank. How is Mac doing?’

‘He’s doing good. He woke for a moment while I was taking his vitals.’

‘Good, that is good. I’ll go brush my teeth and take the cot.’

‘Good night Jack, press the button when you need me.’

‘I will Frank, good night.’

Jack goes into the bathroom and takes care of his evening ritual when there is a sudden thud, followed by a grunt. He hurries out of the bathroom and there is Mac on the floor.

‘What the hell, Mac! What are you doing?’

Frank also comes running in, ‘what happened?’

‘I don’t know, I was in the bathroom.’

Frank checks Mac, who is barely conscious.

‘I should have put up the side rails. I thought he was still too out of it. I should have known better with Macgyver.’

‘I also didn’t think of it, we will need to be more careful.’

‘OK Mac, let’s get you back into bed.’

Mac weakly protest by trying to wriggle away but he is no match for Jack and Frank’s combined strength. Jack keeps reassuring Mac while Frank prepares a light sedative and injects it into Mac’s IV. Soon Mac’s body relaxes.’

‘Sorry Jack, my mistake. Go to bed. Mac will be asleep through the night.’

Frank pulls up all the side rails.

‘OK thanks. Good night.’

Jack finishes his evening routine and lays down on the cot. Exhausted as he is, it doesn´t take long to fall asleep.

Only to be woken when he hears a yelp followed by the noise of a body hitting the floor and a moan.

‘Mac!’

Jack jumps up and runs over to Mac. The ruckus also alerted Frank.

‘Well, I’ll be damned. Mac, what are you doing kid? I put the side rails up.’

‘Yeah, well he managed to worm himself between them or over them.’

‘Mac, can you hear me? You’re safe. You’re at Phoenix medical.’

Mac blinks up at them, ‘Jack?’

‘Yeah kid, what were you thinking?’

Mac only looks confused.

‘It’s alright, kid, you’re gonna be OK. Let’s get you in bed first, OK?’

‘What happened?’ Mac slurs.

‘You were pushed off some fire stairs giving pursuit to some bad guys.’

‘I fell?’

Jack is not clear if Mac is referring to what happened to end him up in medical or what just happened.

‘Yeah, you fell.’

‘That’s not good.’

‘No, it isn’t.’

Mac smiles.

‘Why are you smiling hoss?’

‘I fell.’

‘Yes, you did.’

Jack isn’t sure where this is going and he looks worried at Frank, who shrugs.

‘And now I fell again.’

The slurring is getting worse and Mac’s eyes keep drooping.

‘We are getting you back to bed and you sleep, OK Mac?’

He faintly nods before he closes his eyes.

‘OK, let me get a waist restraint, so we can keep him at least in bed.’

Jack nods, he knows it is necessary, they have been luckily that Mac didn´t hurt himself falling out of bed. Franks comes back and attaches the fabric restraint on the bed. They then lift Mac back into bed and Frank makes sure Mac is secured.

‘I’ll put the bed in its lowest position, so if he tries to free himself of the waist restraint he can’t fall very high.’

Frank uses the controls to put the bed in its lowest position.

‘OK, let’s get some sleep, before he tries to get out of the restraint.’ Frank quips, ‘and I will make a note in his medical record to keep the bed in its lowest position in the future.’

‘Thanks Frank.’


End file.
